New School, New Name, New LIfe
by The lost fourtris of clace
Summary: I suck at summary but this is it. Beatrice Prior is sent to a school for "dangerous kids". Eager to find her old friend will love strike her or will she end up with nothing.
1. Chapter 1

New School, New Name, New Love

**Hey guys! So this is my first story. I hope you all enjoy it and review it if you have any ideas for me. Thanks so much for reading this!**

**-4**

Chapter 1

I wake to the constant rapping on the door. A voice calls on the other side, "Beatrice. Beatrice wake up! Good Lord we are going to miss our flight to Chicago!" I roll my eyes at the voice. It is just my older brother Caleb.

"I'm up alright. We have two hours until we have to go we aren't that late!" He grumbles on the other side of the door and walks away. I almost forgot. My parents have decided that when I turn 16 years old, I would attend a school in Chicago for the kids who are "dangerous". These people are called Dauntless. I have researched them and they seem alright. They where black clothes, piercings, and tattoos. I smile a little even though I feel guilty about leaving.

I walk to the closet in my mirror less room. Or that's what they think, I smile to myself. When I open it I see all of the gray clothes I will leave behind and grab the bag of make up hidden in the back of my closet with a mirror. I pull out lipstick and write 'FREE' in capital letters and set the mirror on my dresser where my parents and brother will see it. most likely they will clean it out and rent it to a homeless child to act selfless. That's their nature though.

I shrug on a pair of gray pants and a big gray shirt. I pack all the black clothes I bought and pull everything I need out of the bathroom and anywhere else. Then I hear my mother's light foot steps on the stairs and approaching my room. I step in front of the dresser and scoop the mirror in to my hands as I turn to face her. She walks toward me and I on instinct pull away. I have been wary of touch all my life and it feels unnatural to me to be affectionate. She smiles and embraces me. I look at the ceiling. This is very inappropriate for an Abnegation.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Bea." she says. I wrap my arms around her and she reaches in to her pocket. I pull away and she pulls out a beautiful silver chain with a small round disk. She puts it in my hand. I feel it engraved. I look at it. On the front is the symbol of Abnegation, two hands, and on the back is the symbol for Dauntless, a patch of flames. It flips open and inside is writing. It says:_ To our lovely daughter Beatrice. Selfless and Brave. _I tear up for the first time since I lost my best friend,Tobias, a few years ago to the Dauntless. I feel so happy that I don't notice my father standing with Caleb with tears in his eyes.

We all walk to the car so we can make it to the airport. I receive three more gifts before I have to board my plane. One was from my brother, it was a small silver band with the word 'BRAVE' engraved on it, one from my father, a beautiful necklace that has a 'B' with diamonds on it, and to my surprise, a letter form my old friend Tobias. I hug them all to and my flight is called to the gate. After a few tears I board the plane. Once on board I open the letter. It says:

_Dear Beatrice,_

_I would like to inform you that even though you are not going to know who I am or what I look like I will watch over you. Hopefully if you are as bright as you used to be you will figure it out in time. I hope you find your time with us enjoyable as you go through your years with the people of your choice._

_Sincerely,_

_Tobias Eaton_

_Tobias Eaton,_ I think to myself. I am so lost in thought I don't see the girl talking to me. I snap out of my daze and the girl says, "Hi I am Christina. Who are you?"

I shake her hand, "Bea," I pause, it just doesn't sound right now,"Tris. Tris Prior." She smiles at me.

"So where are you heading? I'm going to Chicago to be a Dauntless!"

"NO WAY SO AM I!" she exclaims.

"Great, I have a feeling you and I will be great friends." I say.

"Hey pipe down back there I want a little sleep," says a boy with blonde hair and a crease between his eyes as he turns around, "Hey your Beatrice Prior! Caleb's sister."

"Your friends right? William is it?" I ask

"Will actually and yeah your bro is pretty cool."

I stifle a laugh. The seatbelt sign comes on and we all sit and do as we are told. It is a fifteen hour flight and I sleep for maybe ten of the fifteen. I am woken by Christina when we land and I see a mass of black.

When I get off a boy puts a hand on my shoulder and asks me my name.

"Tris Prior" I say.

Something flicks in his eyes for an instant then he says, "Well, Tris Prior, Welcome to Dauntless."

* * *

**Well that is it for this chapter hope you like it!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When we go inside Four explains everything to us and we go down to the cafeteria. He tells us to give him names and writes them down so we can get identification cards to get meals. Once we get food I sit between Christina and Four. When Christina gets up I turn to FOur with Tobias in mind. I hope he can help me.

"Um Four?"

"Ya Tris what's up?" He asks searching my eyes.

"Do you know Tobias Eaton?" His eyes turn cold then soften. He turns away and calls out to someone named Zeke. As he approaches he looks me up and down.

"What's up Four?"

"Well Zeke, Tris here has a question on our old friend Tobias Eaton. Have you seen him?" Zeke looks him in the eye and Four shakes his head. He straightens then addresses me "Well, Tris is it, we have not seen Tobias since his friend killed himself but I will see what I can do." With that he turns and walks away.

When we finish Four stands up and yells to get our attention.

"Alright Freshman, or initiates as we call you, follow me," No one moves, "NOW!" he yells and everybody jumps up. He walks out and we follow close behind.

* * *

When he finally stops we have entered a room. He sits behind a desk and starts pairing names explaining that we will share a dorm room. I will share with Christina as I soon find out and I walk up and get the keys and a map to our dorm. The paper reads _4-6_. I grab my luggage and we navigate our way to our dorm room and start unpacking. When I am done I fall onto my bed and Christina talks about random girl things. I act asleep and Christina slowly falls asleep. When I am sure I put on my shoes and grab a key. I sneak out of the apartment and in to the room where we got our dorms. I see the computer hasn't been shut down so I slip over to it. I click in the search box and enter Tobias Eaton in the bar where it says to enter a name.

It pulls up a ton of information and I copy it and print it. I grab all of the paper and shut down the computer. I slip down the hall and back in to the dorm. I unlock it and fall asleep before I get my head on the pillow. After that I don't remember anything.

* * *

Christina wakes me up and I roll of the bed in to the shower. I get dressed and feel sluggish until I hear a glass break and Christina scream. I run out of the bathroom and see her sitting on the ground with glass around her. I fall next to her and see the broom. I help her up and we clean it up. When we are done I run to the cafeteria to get breakfast and see Four making an announcement.

"Initiates, you have the day off before classes start just please don't be stupid as to throw yourself over a ledge. We will give you your schedules and you will report to classes at eight tomorrow." With that he steps off and I grab my muffin and one for Christina. I walk back and intend on finding Tobias until I tell Christina who eats then pulls me to go shopping with her.

When we enter one she finds a top and tells me to get it.

"Come on Tris you need an outfit we are going to a party tonight!"

"What Christina we don't know anyone yet?"

"Well you know that Will guy?"

"Ya."

"He made a Dauntless born friend who is having a party tonight."

She looks around and sees a top that I actually like. It is black like everything else but it has Abnegation gray sequins that get lesser as it gets to the top of the shirt. It flows and makes me look like I have the curves that I don't have. To top it off She finds a leather jacket and a pair of gray shiny jeans with black sequins on the pockets. She pulls me to the shoes and finds a pair of black high heel boots. I buy the outfit and Christina buys hers after me. I haven't seen it and I am really getting excited. She pulls me to the apartment where we talk until it is time to get ready._ This will be the fun part,_ I think to myself sarcastically. And I couldn't be more right.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So I want to explain about my chapter 2 before I updated. That was the beggining of a different chapter. I screwed up and did not put in the write one. Any ways thank you for bringing it to my attention. please keep reveiwing.  
**

Chapter 3

"Come on Tris sit down and let me do your hair." Christina whines. She already forced me through makeup and that was plain torture.

"Fine but nothing to out there." she claps and I sit. She twists my hair around and by the time I am done I have a braid that looks like the braid that Katniss Everdeen wears in The Hunger Games. I sigh and put on my clothes. When Christina comes out she looks amazing. Smoky eyes and red lips. Her dress catches my eye and I stare. It is black with a slight sparkle to it when it catches the light.  
"Look at you." I say.  
She laughs, "No look at you."  
Suddenly there is a knock on the door.  
"Christina can I come in?"  
"Of course mom."  
A woman comes in and smiles. She looks just like Christina only her hair is turning silver.  
"Who is this?" She asks as she smiles at me. She extends her hand and I shake it.  
"Tris. How do you stay here?"  
"Oh yes I work here and I presume you are a student."  
I nod as shwayze turns to Christina.  
"Don't drink to much tonight please. Oh and, stay away from Eric please you know I don't like him."  
"Mom it was a year ago just let it go." Her mom smiles and exits the room with a nod. She turns to me and smiles.  
"Shall we go."  
I nod a little more confident, "We shall."

**Ok guys sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have recently had to be at our county fair so woo hoo. Thanls for the reveiws faves and follows. I know it is short and it is kinda a filler. enjoy though.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys so I decided to switch things up and do a couple chapters maybe in Tobias's POV. Review and let me know if I should do more of these chapters. On another note I will be starting school the 20th so when I start I will most likely post between the 25th and 28th then every weekend. So on to the story.**

**Disclaimer- If you actually thought _I _am _the Veronica Roth _then boy do I have you fooled.**

Chapter 4

When I get to the party with Zeke I see half the people are all ready drunk and some of the teachers are there also. The party is at my best friend Zeke's place and the only reason I came is because he said that some initiates were coming. Most of them being _her _friends. My thoughts flit back to that night. The night I left her.

**FLASHBACK**

"Bea, I have to. I have to go. You know I do." She nods at me. I hug her and wipe her eyes. She squeezes my waist ever so slightly. She looks up and starts.

"Tobias..." She doesn't get even that far because I collide my mouth with hers. We are on her bed like usual but this time it is different. She is stiff but melts down easily. her hands move to my neck. Up to my hair. My hands pulling her close by her waist. I pull away.

"I had to do that. I'm sorry Beatrice."

"Wait!" she pulls me in just as my phone rings. The crack of a whip.

_How appropriate_, I think. It is my worthless father. I answer and by the time we are done on the phone I am crying. Bea looks at me and I kiss her quickly and whisper, "I love you Beatrice Prior." Then turn and walk away.

**End of Flashback**

I sit down and Zeke hands me a beer. I open it and stay silent. That is until she walks in. Tris. She looks beautiful and I stand without thinking. She smiles at me and waves. I smile and wave back. I go to the kitchen and meet her in there.

"Oh hey Four didn't see you there."

I laugh nervously for some reason and say," So want something to drink?"

"Yes that would be great." she says. I nearly melt when I hand her a beer and our hands brush. She blushes and we talk for quite a while. That is until Zeke comes in and screams at us, "Truth or Dare anyone?" we agree and he pulls us to a room that I recognize as his game room.

"Ok I'll start." Uriah says, "Tris, Truth of Dare?"

"Um, Truth."

"What was your ambition to come here?"

"To find my old friend Tobias Eaton."

A look passes over Uriah and he looks at me. I shake my head no at him and he nods. I nudge Tris, "Your turn."

* * *

**Ok don't hate me please. this is just a _TT_ or a _Tobias Test_ Let me know how you feel. will continue in Tris's POV. Love you all. Suggestions for TOD are nice also. Love and Dauntless Cake for you all.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my children of the internet (idk wtf that was). Ok so sorry I haven't updated I have been away from home for quite a long time. So review tell me what you think. On to the story. This is in Tris's POV.**

Chapter 5

After Four nudges me I look for a new "victim", "Um Marlene Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, duh."

"Kiss the person you have a crush on." She shrugs and walks toward Uriah but instead plants a kiss on Zeke. Uriah looks like he is going to jam a fist down his brother's throat. He gets up and walks out. We hear a scream from down stairs and he comes back with his knuckles dripping blood. We cringe and he sits down.

Marlene starts, "Um, Four truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare _you _to kiss your crush."

He does the same as her just shrugs, turns to me and plants a firm kiss on my lips. My heart flutters and I look up. Something flickers in his eyes and it feels like a light came on in my head.

I whisper, "Tobias Eaton, how nice to see you."

He looks at me and nods. then he says , "We will talk later." he pauses, then says, "Trissy boo."

I glare and he smirks. Someone clears their throat. We turn back to the game and Tobias asks whoever the question of the night. The person picks dare but I don't pay any attention at all. We decide to leave and Tobias goes with me. We get a couple drinks and sit and talk. When I get tired he decides to take me home.

I open the door and he steps in while I change. I collapse on the bed and he pulls a blanket on me.

"Good night Trissy." he whispers

"Night Toby," I reply then I am gone.

* * *

The next morning I wake up with a pounding headache. Then I remember Tobias. I dress and go to his apartment using the sheet of paper I printed just two nights ago. I knock and when there is no answer I remember that he kept keys to the right of the door all the time and old habits die hard so it is worth a shot. I feel around the wall and find a small stone that comes out. I pick it up and sure enough there is a key on the side. I take it and replace the stone. Slipping the key in the lock I gently open the door. It creaks and I am hit by something straight in the face. I look up and see a wooden board with a little fresh blood and feel it drip down my face. I fear foot steps and Tobias runs to help me up.

"Tris! Damn it you scared the hell out of me!"

"Good morning to you also sunshine." I reply bitterly. He helps me up and examines a cut on my face. He shakes his head and hugs me.

"Tobias I have to breathe some time." I say gasping. he releases me and I fall to the ground because he dropped me. I grunt then get up and he smiles.

"Long time no see," I mumble. He nods and words start flying out of his mouth and I laugh when he runs out of air. He kisses me and I stop instantly. I pull back and sigh. An alarm goes off.

"Oh joy. I have to go." I say looking at his clock. I wave and let myself out. I hear his dresser open down the hall and a loud noise.

"Damn it Four why did you do that?" I hear him scream. I turn around and got to his door in time to see him smash his fist on the wall.

"Tobias?" I pause, "Tobias? look at me." He does. He blushes.

"Oh you heard that?"

"Be careful what you do Toby." I say and this time make it back to my dorm.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys so I need to discuss this story. I feel like it is not such a hit as I thought it would. I need over 10 reviews to be able to continue. If not I will not continue this story and continue with my other one. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
